User blog:Boredfan1/The Perfect Host For The Immortality Jutsu
While rewatching the series due to sheer boredom, I have come around the part where Sasuke leaves the village to join Orochimaru and that got me thinking about the flaws of the immortality jutsu and the flaws in Orochimaru's method. This blog post however will not cover the flaws of the jutsu, nor all the mistakes of Orochimaru but rather one big one in particular, his choice of host. The reason is because well first, I haven't thought about the other stuff much but also because this is one of the biggest flaws in Orochimaru's method of gaining immortality and deserves it's own blog post. But before we get into it, let me remind you of what the immortality does so you are not completely lost. This technique allows you to mentally attack someone once every three years and transfer your consciousness, your very soul into their body while also absorbing their said soul and consciousness into your own, becoming a part of you. Orochimaru did say that the abilities of each person is also permanently kept in both the anime and manga though this is never shown e.g, he never actually used any kekkei genkai if a past host so the validity of this is sketchy. However, a body unsuited to be a host such as the majority of people's bodies are means that he cannot last more than three years in a body as they decay though for what reason and what happens if he isn't able to transfer to a new body isn't told to us. What constitutes a suitable host which will last for more than three years is never specified though it is said that they must have a strong body but the hang up lies in how strong. One piece of information we have is that the body of Kimimaru before he was struck with a deadly disease was the perfect host because of how strong his body is, probably due to his kekkei genkai. With that out of the way, I can explain what the perfect host would be so without further adu, let's get into it! :) While Kimimaru was certainly an ideal host due to how strong his body is and that fact that he possessed kekkei genkai and a particularly powerful one at that, he was certainly not the perfect host however, neither is an Uchiha. What I mean is that though Kimimaru has a strong Kekkei Genkai and a body potentially strong enough to last decades as host for this jutsu, as the last member of his clan, Kimimaru would become an unsuitable host come old age as his body would be severely weakened and then it would be back to the drawing board as there are no others of his clan to take over next unless Kimimaru were to have children before becoming a host or Orochimaru wouls somehow have children in Kimimaru's body. Even if that were to happen, it would simple buy him a few more decades to learn jutsu minus the time required to heal between transfers and the time lost while trying to cope with the degregation of the body while trying to set up the next transfer. However, it is for similar reasons that Sasuke and any Uchiha really would be unsuitable hosts. While the Uchiha are quite strong, their bodies are far weaker than that of Kimimaru's as they are not descendants of the younger son of the Sage of Six Paths and as such, would only last about three years though the upside would be that their eyes could be removed before they potentially become useless and thus transferred into a future host, allowing the user to retain the Sharngan and all it's powers. No, the most ideal choice would be an Uzumaki because their strong life force, being passed down from the younger son of the Sage of Six Paths gives them more years than anyone not from their clan, even a mix such as Naruto. Besides giving extra time to learn jutsu and grow your skills as a shinobi, their life force being as strong as it is gives them significantly more chakra and stamina than everyone else meaning that they can train longer and harder daily than what ordinary people can as evident by how only Naruto is able to make so many shadow clones and use the shadow clone training method from Shippuden. This also means that the body's occupier can use more taxing jutsu more often, making it far easier to train them and they will get further in a single day with less breaks than anyone else can. But the true most perfect host would be an Uzumaki such as Kushina Uzumaki and probably Naruto that have the special type of chakra only passed down through select families within the Uzumaki as the potential for it is virtually limitless, especially for someone who has lived many generations. Of course, there is still the issue of the body eventually becoming useless and thus must be transferred out of but it makes sense to use your host before or after taking it over to create an Uzumaki family loyal to you or easily controlled through a jutsu to transfer into so that you forever have the perfect host. To address what some of you may be thinking, an Uchiha with Senju DNA or vise versa would not be an ideal host for a few reasons. The first is that they would become far too powerful to control or be too much trouble to get under control, especially if they unlock the Rnnegan like Madara Uchiha did. The second is that it may be impossible to transfer into them. The third and final reason is that we have no idea what has happened to the Senju since Hashirama's days so it would be virtually impossible. Though even if you were to take over the host, there is no guarantee that any child of theirs would inherit a large enough portion of their parent's power to be worthy of being the next host. And that is why the Uzumaki would make the perfect host. Thanks for reading. :) Category:Blog posts